


Fight Club

by raug



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fight Club - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, No Endgame Spoilers, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, they literally start a fight club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raug/pseuds/raug
Summary: College can be tough, especially for someone like Tony Stark who struggles with friends despite his name and money. Then he meets a group of people that welcome him into their friend group, and their secret club.There are no endgame spoilers cause I'll cry if I try to acknowledge that right now. College fight club AU so I can write about these characters being friends





	1. Chapter 1

Despite popular belief, Tony was not popular at college. Most people seemed to think that because of his name and money he’d be surrounded with friends. That wasn’t the case at all. He wasn’t bullied by any means, just had a hard time making friends. While most of his classmates had fun partying or hanging out, he stayed in his dorm and tinkered with new invention ideas. Sometimes his roommate and best friend, James Rhodes, or in Tony’s case, Rhodey, would force him to stop and binge movies with him while eating junk food. The only other friend he had was a guy named Peter, they’d met when they had a class together and Peter asked to borrow his notes after missing a day. They didn’t hang out often though and hadn’t had a class together since. 

So when the professor for Tony’s chemistry class announced that they needed to pair up for a project, he sat and silently watched his classmates start to group with their friends before leaving together to work. He sighed, ready to work by himself, and started to gather his things into his bag. 

“Mr. Banner, Mr. Stark, it seems like neither of you have a partner. Why don’t you two work together.” The professor smiled a bit at both of them. Blushing, Tony turned to look at his new partner, who also seemed to be turning red. Tony slowly stood up and grabbed his things before heading to the other man.

“Uh, hey, I’m Tony.” He stuck out his hand, avoiding eye contact. 

“I’m Bruce, nice to meet you Tony.” Bruce smiled and shook the smaller man’s hand.

“So, when do you wanna work on this thing?” 

“I’m free right now if you want to get started? We could go to my room; my roommate should be out.” 

“Sounds good to me, lead the way.” 

They walked in silence to Bruce’s room, neither knowing what to say. Once they got to the door Bruce held it open and smiled. 

“Well, this is my room. I’m sorry about mess over there, that’s Clint’s side…” Bruce pointed to the right side of the room, which had clothes thrown around everywhere, trash on the bed and desk, and post it notes stuck all over the wall next to various pictures and posters. 

“It’s fine, Rhodey has to warn people about my side of the room too.” Tony stepped in and continued to look around the room. Bruce’s side was tidier, everything seemed to have a place. Even his wall looked more organized, the only things on it were a couple of pictures and a Star Wars poster. He turned toward the other, hoping to start conversation. “So, you’re a Star Wars fan?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It wasn’t until hours later, when someone knocked on the door, that they quit talking. They both jumped a bit, immersed in their conversation about Star Wars. Bruce got up quickly to answer the door.

“Hey babe, are you ready?” A huge blond towered over Bruce.

“Oh, it’s time already? I got distracted… Give me a minute to get ready.” The taller man walked in and smiled at Tony. “Tony this is my boyfriend Thor, Thor this is Tony.” 

“Hey Tony, will you be joining us tonight?” Thor asked while Bruce was going through his drawers.

“Uh, actually he’s working on a project with me, for chemistry.” Bruce cut in before Tony could say anything, slightly disappointing the younger man.

“Ah, maybe another time then.” Thor nodded.

“I should be getting back to my room, Rhodey’s probably wondering where I am. I think he wanted to have a movie night.” Tony stood up and grabbed his stuff. As a last thought he got his phone out, “Um, if you’re ok with it, we should exchange numbers so we can schedule another day to work on this thing.” 

“Yeah, maybe next time we can actually get some work done.” Bruce smiled and took Tony’s phone, handing him his own in the process. After handing each other their phones back they smiled at one another and Tony left.

Tony walked back to his room slowly, thinking. He recognized that he shouldn’t feel disappointed about not being invited to hang out with Thor and Bruce, but he couldn’t help it. Especially since it was just Thor getting him, it could’ve been for a date, and he definitely didn’t want to third wheel. He wanted friends, but not that badly. 

Opening the door to his room, he’s greeted by Rhodey, who’s set up their usual floor nest for movie night and is currently getting a movie ready on his laptop. 

“You’re late, so I get to choose the first movie.” Rhodey says in lieu of a greeting, not even turning around.

“It better be something good.” Tony throws his backpack onto his bed and grabs a pajama shirt lying on the ground, replacing the shirt he’d been wearing all day and taking his jeans off, not bothering to put another pair of pants on. 

“You’re gonna watch it either way.” He finally turns towards him. “You were out later than usual, had a date you didn’t tell me about?” 

“No!” Tony blushes and sits down next to him, shoving him a bit. “I got assigned a project for chemistry and was working with my partner.” 

“Sounds boring, anyways, I decided we’re watching Die Hard.” The older leaned forward and hit play, ending the conversation and distracting Tony from his earlier thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

It took two days for one of the boys to reach out, and it ended up being Bruce that sent the first message. After a couple of messages, they decided to meet up an hour later in Bruce’s dorm again.

Forty-five minutes later, Tony’s frantically getting ready, ignoring the looks Rhodey shoots his way, and rushes to Bruce’s dorm. He manages to arrive exactly on time, only slightly out of breath from running, getting a slightly concerned look from Bruce, which he brushes off and returns with one of his own after noticing the bruise on his cheek.

“Whoa, what happened? Are you ok?” Tony turns back toward Bruce after walking into the room.

“Oh, yeah, I’m good.” Bruce smiles and quickly rushes to his bed, sitting and pulling out some papers. “Hopefully we can manage to actually get some of this done this time?”

“Yeah, hopefully. Orrrr, we could watch Star Wars.” Tony laughs as he sits next to the older man.

“If we start that we’ll never get this project done,” he laughs, “we can watch after we finish.” 

“Yeah, we should do that.” Tony smiles, trying not to show how much that excited him. 

The two got to work on their project, both getting wrapped into it and forgetting about the outside world for nearly three hours, only stopping when the door swings open and startles the two.

“Bruce! We’re getting dinner, come on!” A man with sandy blond hair is standing in the doorway, Thor right behind him. “Oh, I didn’t know you had someone over. Who’s this?”

“Clint this is Tony, Tony that’s Clint, my messy roommate I told you about.” Bruce rolls his eyes and stands up from the bed to stretch.

“Hey! It’s not messy, it’s just organized in a different way than your side!” Clint scoffs, causing Thor to laugh.

“Hello Tony, it’s nice to see you again!” Thor smiles brightly at Tony, causing him to smile back.

“Good seeing you too. I’ll just pack my stuff real quick so you guys can go.” He starts to gather his things and shove them back into his bag.

“You don’t have to do that!” Bruce turned toward him. “You can come to dinner with us if you want.”

“Yeah, you should come! I think you would get along with everyone.” Thor smiled again while Bruce nods in agreement.

“Oh, uh, sure. Thanks.” Tony smiles back shyly.

“We usually just go to the diner down the street, if that’s ok with you.” Bruce grabs his wallet and keys, shoving them into his pockets while looking at Tony.

“Yeah! That’s fine, I’m not very picky.” He quickly pulls his back pack on.

“Cool, let’s go then, Nat’s gonna be pissed if we’re late.” Clint says before leading them all out the door. 

The group walks to the diner, Thor telling Bruce and Tony about how he kept beating Clint at Smash Bros before they came to get them. 

Once they arrive Clint leads them to a corner table with a couple other people, sitting down next to a guy with shorter brown hair, who kisses Clint on the cheek. Across from Clint and is a woman with bright red hair, a guy with long brown hair that’s in his face, both look intimidating in their all black and RBF. Next to the long-haired guy sits another guy with blond hair, who instantly reminds Tony of Thor in the way that they’re both way more muscular than anyone has any right to be; hiss second thought about him is ‘holy shit, he’s hot’. Thor and Bruce sit next to Clint, leaving Tony to sit next to the blond guy, giving him a sheepish smile as he does.

“Guys, this is my friend Tony, we’re working on a chemistry project together.” Tony tries not to beam at the fact Bruce called him friend.

“Hey Tony, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Phil.” The guy Clint sat next to smiles at him, Tony smiles back.

“I’m Natasha.” The red-headed woman stares at him before looking at the menu in front of her.

“My names Bucky.” The man next to her nods at him, continuing to stare at him instead of looking back to his menu like Natasha had.

“Don’t let those two scare you, they’re just quieter around people they don’t know.” The blond moves in the way of Bucky’s stare, replacing it with his own kinder one. “My name’s Steve, it’s nice to meet you.” He smiles and Tony smiles back before nervously breaking eye contact, cheeks going a bit pink.

“Enough of the introductions, I’m starving!” Clint shouted, causing the group to laugh and get to the point.


End file.
